


Kokichi's Best PANTA-sy

by TheHelpfulCinnabun



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kokichi needs his panta, M/M, Oma Kokichi-centric, Panta - Freeform, dream - Freeform, puns, shuichi loves his dumb boyfriend, this is the dumbest thing i have ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHelpfulCinnabun/pseuds/TheHelpfulCinnabun
Summary: Kokichi has run out of Panta, dumb shit ensuesYES I did write this entire thing based on a pun I thought of while skiing, and YES this is the dumbest thing I have ever written but I love it.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Kokichi's Best PANTA-sy

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I just did, please enjoy my dumb writing of my favorite V3 ship (mostly Kokichi :P) being dumb. Please leave any comments, criticisms, and Kudos. Enjoy!

Kokichi Ouma, the ultimate Supreme Leader, walked into his favorite grocery store a few blocks from his apartment.

He had run low on his supply of his favorite grape Panta and decided while his boyfriend slept in to go out and buy some more. He had brought his wallet and just enough money for a few bottles, which wouldn’t last him too long due to it being his main source of hydration, so he wished he had grabbed more on his way out but didn’t want to run the risk of waking his precious Saihara-Chan as he slept in on his day off. 

He made his way to the soda aisle and as if it were drilled into his mind he walked directly to where he knew they kept his favorite drink. 

The only problem was that there were only THREE BOTTLES LEFT?!?

He sighed and started to grab one but his hand was met with someone else’s long and pale hand reaching for the same thing on the shelf.

“Ah, sorry” Kokichi started to say but was pushed aside with a “get out of my way”, which nearly knocked the one bottle he had out of his hand. The figure with blonde hair and a dark suit walked away sighing impatiently to the checkout with his other groceries.

Now this was just great. 

He could ask the store if they had any in the back, but it was too early in the morning for this. 

He sighed dejectedly and went a few aisles down to grab some of the strongest coffee he could find at a decent price. He honestly had no idea how Shuichi could stomach that stuff in the first place, less likely drink it black every single morning.

He grabbed a few more things before heading to the checkout.

“Are you using cash or card?” The bright orange-haired lady with the biggest white bow he had ever seen pinned right in her hair at the checkout asked and Kokichi just grumbled cash and gave her the money from his wallet.

All of a sudden, as if something had exploded in the store, a large banner with a large ’CONGRATULATIONS!!!!’ written on a purple banner with the Panta logo in it along with a bunch of matching confetti dropped from the ceiling in a flash.

A voice on the store’s loudspeaker spoke with a loud “Congratulations, son! You are our millionth person to buy our specialty grape-flavored Panta!”

A man in a neon purple suit walked out from a room with an ‘employees only’ sign on it, holding a store microphone. “Do you know what you win!?!” He asked, his cheerful smile nearly invading the space where the tiny mustache on his face rested.

Kokichi had the biggest smile on his face as about 40 shopping carts filled to the brim with Panta made their way into the store being pushed by a bunch of attractive men in swim trunks. 

“That’s right, you win a lifetime supply of Panta! Take this complimentary Panta to store in your home at all times so you never run out. Enjoy!” The man then disappeared, leaving Kokichi to jump into the giant pile of neon purple bottles that lay in front of him.

“And that’s what I dreamed about last night, Shumai! Do you think that’s ever gonna happen?” Kokichi asked, excitedly shooting his arms out, nearly punching the boy whose lap he was lying on’s face. 

Shuichi sighed, closing his eyes as he leaned back into the bed and rubbing his forehead with his hand.

“Kichi, I’m starting to get concerned about your Panta intake”

**Author's Note:**

> And then everybody clapped
> 
> (Ok sorry I had to add that) 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, I wrote this in probably half an hour and am way too proud of it. Please leave any comments, criticisms, and Kudos. Thank you! :D


End file.
